


What happens in Sabaody stays in Sabaody

by Spreevain



Series: Adventures of Onigasaki D. Haruka [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sabaody Archipelago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spreevain/pseuds/Spreevain
Summary: Onigasaki D. Haruka, also known as Demon Cat and is the sworn sibling of Yonko red-hair Shanks, is currently a rookie captain who just made her way to Sabaody Archipelago with her crew. After being unable to find an old friend, Haruka and her crew meet up to get dinner, but a rookie captain that she is all too familiar with stands in her way. Eustass “Captain” Kid spends the next three days with Haruka until she gets a call from Shanks that pulls her away from Kid without even saying goodbye for probably the last time.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Onigasaki D. Haruka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869958





	1. Day 1 Part 1

Onigasaki D. Haruka and her crew, the Demon Cat pirates, Have finally made it to Sabaody Archipelago aboard their trusty submarine, the Silver Cloud. After they drop anchor at Grove 30 the crew of six all head up on deck. Haruka puts her bandana over her eyes to keep people from overreacting over them and also to keep the slave traders away. She uses perception Haki to find her way around along with her exceptionally heightened senses from being a part of the almost extinct demon race. Haruka’s eyes are what separates her from looking human, the whites of her eyes are actually black and she has bright red irises that glow when her emotions are high. She then opens up her trusty red bamboo umbrella and rests it on her shoulder.

“Okay guys! I’m gonna head out to catch up with an old friend. You all can go explore for a little while but just be back here in a few hours so we can all go get dinner together.” Haruka says to her crew, being the first one off the sub, and heads toward the lawless area of the archipelago. 

Ryuuzouji Teruhisa, Haruka’s double-axe wielding shipwright, heads out next to go see what kind of technology this island has.

Kazemaru Taro, Haruka’s ninja doctor; and Enjou Sute, Haruka’s expert swimmer, fisher, cook, and only other female on the sub, head off to see what kinds of foods the island has to offer and to scout ahead a place to eat dinner at later.

The next to leave the sub is Kitanokouji Fuusaki, Haruka’s Shinto Priest musician, heads to town to see if there are any interesting instruments he could buy.

The last crew member, Sakurai Akisane, is Haruka’s first-mate and a samurai. He’s the most responsible person on the sub and decides that staying to guard the sub is his duty since there is no one left.

All of the Demon Cat pirates are from the Land of Wano. Haruka met Akisane first about eight years ago. Fuusaki is a childhood friend of Akisane’s and so he introduced Fuusaki to Haruka soon after they met. Six years ago the three of them met Teruhisa and five years ago the four of them met Sute and Taro who were childhood friends. They set sail ten months ago to sail the Grand Line from the start of paradise for their captain’s own personal reasons. Their intentions were to make it all the way back to Wano within a year, following the route that was set out before them using the log pose. And now they’re at the end of paradise, at Sabaody Archipelago, getting ready to set sail for the New World.

Haruka makes her way to grove 13 heading straight to Shakky’s rip-off bar, it being in the same place it was just over nine and a half years ago when she first came here with Shanks and the rest of the red hair pirates. Haruka gets there and walks inside the bar.

“Hey, Shakky! Long time no see. How have you been?” She walks over to the bar to take a seat.

“Well, if it isn’t Onigasaki D. Haruka, also known as Demon Cat Haruka. You know, you're the most wanted rookie in paradise.” Shakky pours her a drink and slides it over to her.

“Oh my, what a compliment. So, have you seen Rayleigh around?” Haruka takes a sip of the drink.

“Nope. Who knows where that bastard went, probably off gambling again.” Shakky says, taking a drag from the cigarette hanging from her mouth. Haruka chuckles at this, remembering the last time she was at Sabaody when Shanks and her found Rayleigh in the gambling dens a couple of times and one time he actually tried selling himself at a human shop.

“Of course he is. I’ll come back later then. If you see him let him know that I’m here and our submarine is anchored in grove 30.” Haruka gets up to leave but Shakky stops her as she opens the door.

“Haruka. You should know that with your crew here that means that there are currently 9 super rookies on the archipelago, so watch your back.” Haruka whistles and turns around back toward Shakky.

“Wow! And two of those just so happen to be Akisane and I, right?” It's absolutely incredible how many strong rookies are on the archipelago, but Haruka’s not that surprised with what Shakky says next,

“Yes and I believe there should be more coming as there are some super rookies who haven’t made it here just yet.” Super rookies that haven’t made it here yet? She must mean Kid and Luffy. Haruka hasn’t seen either of their ships as she made sure that Teruhisa made a trip around the archipelago first before anchoring in Grove 30. It’s funny though, they should have gotten to Sabaody before Haruka and her crew because they left Kid at the last island to make a detour at water 7, and then to another island before coming here. She also found out that Luffy had left water 7, after the incident at Enies Lobby, before she even got there. So what was taking the two of them so long?

“Well, that’s exciting. With that many super rookies who knows what could happen. There just might be a marine admiral called.” Haruka laughs as she walks out the door with a wave. She heads back to the sub to meet up with her crew as planned. Along the way she is approached by many bounty hunters and slave traders either wanting to kidnap her or kill her. She fends all of them off easily, mostly running away into the treetops to avoid any large clashes so as not to attract attention from the local Marines. Because of this it takes her three hours to get back to the sub and all of her crew is already waiting for her. Once she gets to the sub she lifts her bandana from her eyes, knowing that being surrounded by her crew makes her more comfortable.

“Hey guys! Ready for dinner?” Haruka says as she hops onto the sub and walks up to the rest of her crew who are waiting on the deck for her. Akisane, Taro, and Teruhisa are sitting on the deck, playing a game of cards while Fuusaki is sitting near them with his back leaning up against the railing, playing his flute and Sute is sitting on top of the railing, fishing.

“We’ve been waiting on you, captain.” Akisane says as he turns to face Haruka.

“Yeah! For hours!” Teruhisa slams down his cards and gets up.

“Sorry, sorry,” Haruka puts her hands up in defense, “I know how you guys are, so I was just trying to avoid trouble on the way back. But as you can see, I haven’t caused any trouble. Yet. So, can we go get dinner now? I’m starving.” Haruka goes to turn around to jump up onto the archipelago, but Teruhisa stops her.

“Captain, aren’t you forgetting about something?” He says with a raised eyebrow. Haruka turns to look at him with a confused look on her face.

“Uh, no?” Haruka turns her head up to the sky to think about what she was forgetting. Akisane sighs at this, laying his cards down and getting up.

“Captain, we have to hide the sub. If all of us are going to go to eat then there’s no one here to watch it.” Says Akisane as he turns around to face his captain.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. Then just move it under the mangroves, it should fit. Maybe.” Haruka rubs the back of her head questioning how they should hide the sub. They’ve rarely ever had to hide the sub before because they usually either had someone watch it or they would leave it in an obscure place that nobody ever traveled to. 

“You are not hiding my baby in some mangroves! There’s no way she’ll fit under there and if we tried to move her under there she’ll get scratched up!” Teruhisa argues. He’s quite attached to the submarine. It’s the largest piece of working machinery that he’s ever built and so he feels like it’s his child.

The crew bickers for about half an hour as to how they are going to conceal their sub from any unwanted visitors when a ship pulls up next to them, blocking their view of the ocean. Haruka doesn’t have to turn around to know who they are because she recognizes a voice,

“How come every time I run into you, your crew’s always bickering about something.” A man in a fur lined coat and green leopard print pants jumps down onto the sub from his own ship.

“Kid! How come you always have to butt in on our bickering, huh?” Haruka runs over to Eustass “Captain” Kid and puts him in a choke hold.

“Huh!? It’s not my fault you guys are always bickering. What are you guys fighting over this time, anyway?” Kid pushes her off of him. By this time he’s used to her antics. They have quite the history together, always bumping into each other at each island they visit because their log poses took them on the same route.

"We were just trying to figure out how to hide the sub so that nobody will come ransacking it while the six of us go eat dinner."

"Oh. Well since we're here now, might as well have my crew look after it like usual. I'll come with you guys for dinner, you coming too, Killer?" Kid says as he looks back to his first-mate who is just now walking up to them after jumping onto the sub.

“Of course I am. If I don’t who will keep you from making a scene, I know it won’t be Haruka, she just riles you up.” Killer says as he comes to stand next to his captain. Haruka’s jaw hangs open in astonishment at what Killer said.

“Ah! Killer! I don’t do it all the time! And I know when to hold back. For the most part.” Haruka tries to defend herself, but fails miserably as Kid, Killer and her crew ignore her as they hop off the sub and walk away from her.

“Guys, wait up! Why do you always leave me behind!” Again they ignore her as her crew mates talk amongst themselves about their excitement for the new food they’re about to try. Haruka catches up to them as she pulls down her bandana and opens her umbrella. Kid gives her a disapproving look.

“Why do you always have to wear that bandana over your eyes? You should just tell the chumps who stare at you to fuck off. You shouldn’t have to hide yourself.” Kid tells Haruka as she walks right beside him, matching his pace.

“I have to wear it Kid, and I can’t just go around telling everyone to fuck off. Especially not here on Sabaody. So long as I’m stepping foot on the archipelago I will always be wearing this Bandana over my eyes. I’m not human, Kid. Any slave trader or owner who knows a thing or two could tell that right away as soon as they see my eyes. This is Sabaody. It's a hotspot for those kinds of people. Not to mention World Nobles come and go from here all the time because of that and I’m not about to get an admiral called here. As a note of warning, if any of those bastards ever came after me or my crew I would definitely retaliate, be damned if an admiral comes. That’s why I’m trying to avoid that situation by wearing this bandana. So, can you just leave it at that?” Haruka looks up to Kid and gives him a small smile.

“Yeah, I suppose. I understand. I would react like that, too. Especially if I saw any of them put a hand on you.” Kid returns the smile with a smirk. Haruka punches him in the arm and he gives her a choke hold.

“Since when did you get so sappy?” She says biting on his arm, trying to get him to release her.

“Ow!,” Kid loosened his grip for a second before tightening it again, “About a few islands back, when we had sex for the first time.” He gives her a noogie before letting her go. 

“Geez. I so don’t remember you being that sappy back then. In fact, you were pretty rough.” Haruka smirks and rubs her head.

The group finally made it to their destination, a floating restaurant inside a giant bubble. Sute came running up to Haruka.

“Haru! This place is really great. It’s a restaurant that’s floating inside a bubble! Taro and I looked at the menu earlier and found that they have a wide variety of things and a lot of it sounds unfamiliar, so it probably originates from around here.” Sute says in her usual bubbly tone, jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement for the food that awaits her.

“Uh, Su? You know I can’t see it right now, right? Here,” Haruka goes into the sleeves of her yukata and pulls something out, handing Sute a Den Den Mushi, “take some pictures for me to look at later with this camera Den Den Mushi.”

“Yes, Captain!” Sute took the camera and started snapping pictures of absolutely everything. She then turned the camera at Kid and snapped a photo, to which he got angry and threatened to kill the Den Den Mushi. Sute ran away laughing as they all walked into the restaurant. Not being sure about being blind and inside of a bubble, Haruka grabs onto Kid’s arm as she closes her umbrella and they walk up the bubble stairs into the restaurant. Once they’re inside Haruka sits beside Kid. Not wanting to risk a peek from under her bandana, Haruka asks Kid to read the menu out loud to her. He grumbles about it at first, but then complies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of you who read this when it first came out, but I did some editing and broke up the chapters more because I felt they were too lengthy, but I hope you all liked it. Please leave kudos if you liked it.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

After dinner the group walks around the archipelago, sticking to the groves between 30 and 40. They soon come up to grove 33 where the amusement park is and Sute, Taro, Fuusaki and Teruhisa all look to their captain with pleading eyes asking if they can go to the amusement park.

“What are you, a bunch of kids?” Kid says out of disgust.

“Says Kid.” Haruka giggles sarcastically and Kid growls at her while she sticks out her tongue. She grabs hold of Kid’s arm and says,

“Killer! Aki! Can you guys do me a huge favor and watch over them? Make sure nobody gets lost, okay! Come on Kid! We’re gonna go ride the Ferris wheel!” Haruka drags Kid to the Ferris wheel as he protests. Killer and Aki, already used to their captains’ antics, go with the others to explore the park without giving their captains a second thought.

“I don’t wanna ride the Ferris wheel! Why are we even here in the first place? Let go! I’m not going on.” Despite all the protesting, Haruka was able to drag Kid onto the Ferris wheel, getting a car all to themselves. After they get a little ways up Haruka feels that it’s safe enough for her to take off her bandana for just a few minutes since there is nobody else around to see her eyes. Haruka takes in all the views and when they get to about the halfway point, Kid speaks up.

“Hey, Haru. I already know what your answer is going to be, but,” Kid cups Haruka’s cheek getting her to face him, “will you marry me and become my pirate queen?” Haruka faces Kid and takes the hand that is cupping her cheek, into her hands and gives it a squeeze. She smiles at him.

“Nope.” Kid sighs at her answer.

“Can’t you at least tell me the reason why this time,” he growls, “We’re stuck in here and so there’s no place for you to run, so just give me a reason.” Kid glares at Haruka, tired of her always running away after giving her answer just so that she doesn’t have to give him a reason.

Haruka thinks back to when they first started getting close to each other. It all started when the two of them first met, when their ships almost crashed into each other when they reached the peak of reverse mountain. The both of them were really pissed at each other for almost hitting each other’s ships. Their first-mates had to step in to stop the fight. Haruka’s crew stopped at the lighthouse on the other side so that their logpose could adjust. They had two, one for emergencies, but she ended up giving the second one to Kid’s crew because the idiots didn’t even know that was the only way to travel in the Grand Line. The thing about giving them the second logpose, though, was that they were both set for the same course. So over the next few months they kept bumping into each other at every island and then allowing the other to go ahead first in hopes they would never see each other again.

It was a few months ago, a few islands back, when they both ran into each other at the same island around the same time. It took a month for the logpose to set at that island, so they were there for a month, together. They bickered and fought most of the month, but somewhere along the line the hate turned into something else. The last week they were there they got into a really huge fight and kept yelling at each other until they came chest to chest, looking like they were about to pummel each other, but instead they kissed. Not just a peck, but a full on make out session. The two of them went straight for the tongue. It took them a few minutes to come up for air, but when they did no words were said, just that Kid picked Haruka up and took her to his room. That was also the first time they had sex with each other. 

Haruka couldn’t help but think she was actually falling for Kid and when he first asked her to marry him she almost said yes. But Haruka has been keeping a secret from Kid since they met. It’s the real reason why her and her crew left Wano and are traveling the Grand Line. It wasn’t for some super ambition like Kid, where he wants to find One Piece and become the Pirate King. No. It was something smaller. Something more personal. She wanted to go sightseeing in the Grand Line one last time and she wanted to show her friends what the outside world was like, before…. before…. before she couldn’t anymore.

“I’m sorry Kid,” tears start to well up in Haruka’s eyes, “I have something really important to tell you. It’s why I can’t marry you. It’s really personal, so can we go back to your room?” Haruka pulls down her bandana as she feels the tears start to stream down her face and their ride come to an end.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kid grabs Haruka’s hand as the door opens and they step off the ride. They walk back to the ships hand in hand. It’s a really quiet walk as Haruka is still thinking about all the things she is going to tell Kid and Kid is wondering what she is going to tell him, hoping it’s not the worst case scenario.

When they got back to the ships they went straight to Kid’s room on his ship. Haruka sat down on his couch and took off her bandana so that she could look Kid in the eyes as she told him the truth. Kid went over to his Liquor cart to pour them a glass of whiskey each. He hands her a glass and sits next to her.

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“Kid, I—I,” Haruka takes a deep breath and then downs her glass of whiskey, “I’m dying!” Haruka blurts out, not knowing how else to tell him. Kid blinks a few times.

“Wh—what?” He wasn’t sure if she was joking or not, but he really hoped it was a joke, no matter how sick of a joke it is. Haruka takes a gulp of air, feeling like there’s a frog in her throat.

“I have the devil’s disease. I only have two months left to live. The reason I’m traveling on the Grand Line is because I wanted to make the most out of what I have left. I don’t want to die of some stupid disease, though. I was hoping to go out with a bang, but I don’t know if I can make that happen. So, that’s why I can’t marry you, Kid. I don’t want you to see me like that. I don’t want you to watch me die from some disease.”

Kid is thoroughly shocked. He was hoping what she said wasn’t true. He sets his glass on the coffee table in front of him, putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. He rests his chin on his hands and goes into deep thought. He’s internally freaking out about how the woman he thought he was falling in love with is about to die and he can’t do anything to stop it.

Haruka finds the quiet unnerving and awkward. She just stares at the empty glass in her hand, not knowing what else to say. She’s scared that if she does say anything that her voice will crack and she’ll burst into tears.

Kid slowly gets up from his seat and walks over to her. Standing in front of her he takes her glass and places it on the coffee table. He puts a knee in between her legs and leans over her, lifting her chin up so that she’s looking directly in his eyes.

“I’ll just have to make whatever time you have left with me the best you’ve ever had, then.” Kid closes the gap between the two of them and kisses Haruka. This time he isn’t rough and it’s actually the softest he’s ever kissed her, not to mention there isn’t even any tongue involved this time. Tears start to roll down her face, tears of worry, excitement, happiness and sadness all rolled into one.

Kid spreads her legs, putting both of his in between hers as she wraps her legs around his waist. He hoists her up and takes her to the bed where they fervently take off each other’s clothes. The kissing starts to get rougher as Kid decides to slide his tongue into her mouth. Haruka reaches up and puts both of her hands in Kid’s hair. He grabs hold of her waist on both sides as they part so that they can catch their breaths. He then goes down to her neck and starts to gently kiss it, then starts to nibble it. After getting a small moan out of Haruka he starts to suck on her neck, giving her a hickey. He parts from her neck, moving up to her ear. After giving it a small tug, he whispers,

“You don’t mind if I’m a little rough tonight, do you?” Haruka brushes her lips over his ear,

“No, go for it. Be rough. I like it best when you’re rough.”


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Haruka go on a date and end up running into Trafalgar Law

Haruka wakes up to the sun shining in through a porthole in Kid’s bedroom. She can feel Kid hugging her from behind, spooning her. She doesn’t want to wake Kid up so she just lays there until he starts to stir awake. He’s still half asleep when he grabs her boob and starts to kiss her neck.”

“Good morning, Kid.”

“Mornin’.” He mumbles into her neck.

Kid picks himself up and turns Haruka onto her back as he trails his kisses to her lips. She puts her hands in his hair. He spreads her legs and gets in between them while his hands travel up her legs slowly, to her torso and plants both of his hands on her boobs, gently caressing them. Kid locks their lips together, shoving his tongue inside her mouth and the two wrestle for dominance. 

After dominating her mouth, Kid dominates the rest of Haruka by finally pushing his hard member inside of her, starting out slow. He moves his lips back down to her neck as he goes faster. He starts to nibble on her neck, making her moan, signaling him to start sucking on her neck to make another hickey. Kid gets rougher the faster he goes, and the faster and more rough, the louder the two of them are. 

Thankfully, after last night's marathon, Kid’s crew decided to camp out on the archipelago near the ship so they didn’t have to hear the two of them or feel the ship rocking all night long and this morning. This has been a common occurrence for the two crews, ever since their captain’s first had sex a few months back. They’ve gotten used to camping out when they see the two of them go into one of their bedrooms for the night. 

Kid finishes and starts to slow down, pulling out, he moves his lips back on top of hers and kisses her slowly. He gives her one last peck before he rolls onto his back. Haruka rolls over so that she cuddles up to his side, with one arm over his chest and one leg over his leg.

“Are you awake now?” She asks him, drawing invisible doodles on his chest with her index finger.

“Yeah, definitely the best way to wake up.” He says with a yawn. Haruka giggles.

“Good, cuz I want to go on a date.” She stops her doodling and gives him a big toothy grin. She definitely plans on going back to the amusement park.

“No amusement park.” Kid says this without any hesitation. Haruka purses her lips. And takes a second to think about it. He said it so bluntly that she has no choice but to reconsider.

“Fiiiiinnne. I guess,” She looks at the clock on his nightstand, “Can we make it a lunch date, then? It’s already half past ten.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Haruka takes that as a yes and gets up out of the bed to head towards Kid’s private bathroom to take a shower. Kid follows her, getting in the shower with her. He puts his hands on her hips and pushes her against the wall as he nibbles her ear.

“Kid! No,” she slaps his hands away and turns toward him, “can’t we just have a normal shower? Why do we have to have sex every time we take a shower together? Don’t make me go to my own ship to have shower.” Kid narrows his eyes and purses his lips. 

“Whatever,” Kid grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some shampoo on Haruka’s head, “have your stinkin boring shower, then.” He then goes to pour some in his own hair and starts to lather his hair, completely ignoring Haruka for the rest of the time they were in the shower. They get out of the shower and Haruka puts a towel around herself. She gives Kid a peck on the cheek.

“I’m going to go change my clothes.” Haruka goes into his room and grabs her dirty clothes and her umbrella, going back to her ship. Once on the deck of Kid’s ship his crew gives Haruka catcalls and whistles from where they are camping out near the ship. Haruka smiles and waves to them as Kid comes out in his towel to yell at his crew to mind their own business. Haruka jumps down onto her own ship and heads inside, straight to her room to change.

She changes into her usual outfit of a black turtleneck, black pants, black geta, and a white yukata. Today’s design on her yukata is red clouds, sporting a black hemline. She then grabs her red bandana and ties it around her forehand, so that she'll have it for later. She grabs her umbrella and heads back outside. She heads to Kid’s room to see if he is ready yet. Once Kid is ready they head out the door of Kid’s room. Once they step foot on the archipelago, Haruka pulls down her bandana over her eyes. They walk side by side to find a place to eat lunch at. Wanting to avoid the amusement park, Kid suggested they go in the opposite direction and hit up the groves between 20 and 30. Haruka was slightly disappointed at this but was willing to go along with it as she wanted to try someplace new.


	4. Day 2 Part 2

After they eat lunch, Kid asks Haruka where she wants to go next.

“I want to go on a walk to see what they have around here.” Kid stops in his tracks, stopping Haruka as well because she is holding onto his arm.

“What do you mean see? You can’t see anything right now. Why do I gotta take a walk for you to go and see nothing?” Kid starts to walk in a random direction, shaking Haruka off of him. She pulls out her camera Den Den Mushi and follows after Kid.

“I mean this! Come on, Kid, take some pictures for me, will you?” She jogs to catch up to Kid.

“No way in hell! I’m not gonna go around looking like some tourist.” Kid turns around to yell at Haruka, stopping her in her tracks, but when he turns back around to keep walking he bumps into someone.

“Oh? I think it suits you just fine, Eustass-ya,” Says the person Kid ran into. Kid growls at him and Haruka cocks her head?

“Huh? Who is it Kid? Another rookie? Their presence feels pretty strong” Haruka directs her question toward Kid. She puts the camera away and walks closer to them so that she’s standing next to Kid.

“It’s Trafalgar Law.” Kid growls through gritted teeth, as if he’s holding back from pummeling him.

“Oh! Well, nice to meet you! I’ve heard some pretty grotesque things about you.” Haruka stretches her hand towards him but he doesn’t take it. Feeling a bit awkward, Haruka takes her hand back slowly and reaches up to rub the back of her head.

“So,” starts Law, “what are the two highest rookie bounties doing together in a place like this? It sure did look like you were on a date.” Law smirks at this. Kid growls, getting up in Law’s face.

“And? So what if it is, what are you going to do about it?” Haruka grabs onto Kid’s arm and pulls him back. 

“Kid! No fighting! I know the marines are thinned out on the archipelago, but that doesn’t mean they won’t send an admiral at the first sign of trouble. I’m sure they know by now that there’s 11 super rookies here already and two more on the way.” This makes Kid stop and look at Haruka.

“Two more are on the way?” Kid and Law both say at the same time, clearly confused at what she means. The two then glare at each other.

“Yeah, duh. The Strawhats just had that battle at Ennies Lobby and by the time I got to Water 7 to catch up with some old friends they had already left. Then I went to another island for a couple of days and then came straight here. The Strawhats should have been here by now, but clearly something happened, but I still think they’ll be here within a couple of days.” Haruka shrugged her shoulders. She keeps up with the papers and knows that Luffy isn’t one to take lightly. She has no doubt that he’ll make it to Sabaody.

“The Strawhats, huh? I heard their captain is a real idiot.” Kid says, earning a huge smile from Haruka.

“I wouldn’t doubt that! In fact, if an admiral does appear here I would bet my life on the reason being because Luffy did something incredibly stupid, but absolutely selfless."

“Selfless?” Law asks.

“Yeah, he has a habit of fighting for other people’s sake. You know what happened in Alabasta? Yeah, that wasn’t the marines at all. I heard from his brother that it was most likely Luffy who took down Crocodile because he was seen fighting by the princess’ side.” Kid and Law just blink a few times at this new and interesting knowledge.

“Heh. Now I want to see the idiot in action for myself,” says Kid as he grabs Haruka’s arm and glares at Law, “the next time we meet, in the New World, I’m kicking your ass. Come on Haruka, we have a date to finish.” Kid drags Haruka away as she waves back at Law.

“Nice meeting you!” The two walk away leaving a perplexed Law. They don’t get but a few feet away from Law when they see Akisane running up to the two of them. He stops in front of them.

“Aki! What are you doing here?” Haruka felt the all too familiar presence of her first mate. 

“Good, so you are still here, captain. I came to remind you that it’s been a couple of days.” Akisane came all this way, looking for his captain, to remind her of one of the symptoms of the Devil’s Disease that she has and that it could spell trouble for them if the wrong people were to witness it.

“Oh don’t worry so much Aki. I’m with Kid, it’ll… be—“ not fine as Haruka then passes out, Kid catching her.

“Haru!” Both Kid and Akisane yell. Akisane goes to check her forehead.

“Akisane, what’s wrong? Is this normal?”

“Yes, it’s normal. Lately it’s been happening about every other day.” Just then, Law comes over.

“I’m a doctor. Do you need help?” Both Akisane and Kid glare at him.

“We don’t need help from you.” Kid growls.

“She’ll be fine, thanks but no thanks. We have our own doctor who’s more suited toward her illness,” Akisane looks back to Kid, “she doesn’t have a fever, so she’s not in any immediate danger, but being out in the open like this is dangerous, can you take her back to the sub? I’ll go on ahead and tell Taro what happened.”

“Yeah, I’ve got her.” Kid picks her up and heads back to the sub. Akisane runs ahead of them. They left a confused looking Law behind who starts to take an interest in the captain who has an illness.

They get back to the sub and Kid lays Haruka down in her own bed. Taro checks on her to double check she doesn't have a fever or anything else going on.

“She’ll be fine. She should wake up in a few hours. You’re welcome to wait here, do you want me to get you anything?”

“I’m fine. Hey, Taro? Is she going to go out all peacefully like this?” Taro looks down at his feet and twiddles his thumbs.

“No. It’ll be excruciatingly painful. She’ll have a really bad fever that will last a week and it will make it feel like she’s being boiled alive. And in about a month she’ll start to cough up blood and that will get worse until it becomes incredibly difficult and painful to breath.” Kid sits down in the chair next to Haruka’s bed and clenches his fists together, glaring at the floor. 

“So that’s why she doesn’t want me to be there.”

“She told you why she doesn’t want to marry you?”

“Yeah, last night. It’s why we left the amusement park without you guys. She said that she had something serious to talk about. I didn’t know it was really that serious, though.”

“Haruka has a feeling that a war is going to happen soon. I believe she plans on being a part of it somehow. She wants to go out in a flashy bang, so…”

“So I should just let her go, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s what she wants.”

“I got that. It’s not what I want, but for her sake, I guess I have to let her go.” They both fall into a silence and after standing there for a minute Taro walks out of the room to leave Kid with Haruka, giving Kid some time to think.


	5. Day 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka plans on buckling down and finding Rayleigh today when her and her crew end up going to a human auction and run into all kinds of people that she knows

The night before, Haruka had woken up around dinner time and suggested to Kid that they go out to eat, but Kid didn’t want something like that to happen again and so he told her that they were staying in the sub for the rest of the night.

This morning Haruka wakes up next to Kid, facing him and smiles at his sleeping face. She pecks him on the lips and he stirs awake. She gets out of bed to get dressed, but Kid pulls her back onto him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“There’s a friend I want to catch up with. I tried looking for him the other day, but he wasn’t at his usual bar, so I’m going to see if he’s back there today. And if not then I’m gonna go search for him. It shouldn’t take that long though, he almost never ventures outside the lawless zone, so we can have dinner together later, okay?” 

“Fine.” Kid lets go of Haruka and she goes to get dressed. Kid gets out of bed and heads over to Haruka just as she picks up her umbrella and is about to head out the door. He hugs her and plants a long, tongue involved, kiss on her lips.

“As long as nothing happens, dinner’s on me tonight.” Kid whispers in her ear, releasing her. 

“Really!? Alright, see you then!” Haruka gives him one last peck and goes up on the deck of the sub. She opens her umbrella and hops onto the archipelago, saying good morning to her crew who spent the night camping out. She pulls her bandana down when Sute asks,

“Captain! You want some lunch?” 

“Lunch!? Isn’t morning still?”

“Uh, just barely. It’s like, 11 am. I just made some food if you want any.” 

“Sorry Sute! I didn’t know it was that late, I gotta run. I’ll be back later, so don’t go anywhere, you guys.”

Haruka heads to Grove 13 right away, hoping that Rayleigh is somehow, miraculously back at Shakky’s bar. She gets there and opens the door to a surprised Shakky. 

“Haruka! You’re back so soon.” Haruka takes a seat at the bar and Shakky makes her a drink.

“Yeah, kinda was hoping Rayleigh would be back, but honestly wasn’t expecting much.” 

“Well, Rayleigh hasn’t been back for six months, after all. I’m starting to wonder if he’ll ever be back. You’re better off going to look for him yourself in gambling dens or even the human shops. Which reminds me, you just missed the Strawhats. They were looking for Rayleigh, too. Now that makes 13 super rookies on the archipelago. That’s the most that’s ever been here at any one time. It really is the start of a new era.”

“Luffy was here!?”

“Oh, you know him?”

“Yeah! Shanks and I met him a little over 10 years ago and a few months back I saw Luffy in East Blue when I decided to take a side trip there. I also heard that another friend of mine, Franky, is a part of his crew. I went to Water 7 before coming here to catch up with my friends, Iceburg and Franky, and when I got there Iceburg told me that Franky had joined Luffy’s crew. I was pretty surprised at that, seen as he’s not big on being a pirate.”

“Well, since both of you are looking for Rayleigh, I’m sure you’ll be able to catch up with your friends while you’re in Sabaody.”

“Yeah, true. Hey, Shakky, do you know when the next auction at the auction house in grove 1 is?”

“It’s today, in a few hours. It opens at four.”

“Good! It’s noon now, so that gives my crew and I a couple of hours to search for Rayleigh. I’ll drag him back here when I find him.” Haruka leaves with a wave. She heads back to her sub to meet up with her crew.

“Hey guys! There’s some place I want to take you all later around 4, but for now can you help with a search. I need to find someone and he’s probably in some gambling den somewhere, so you guys come help me look.” Her crew just gives her a confused look. “I wanna show you guys the lawless zone while we’re at it. Come on, it’ll be a lot of fun.” Haruka smiles at her crew, trying to coax them to come with, but they all know that that smile means danger is just around the corner.

“If an admiral gets called here because of you, we’re definitely leaving you behind. There’s no way I’m fighting an admiral.” Teruhisa says as Taro and Sute vigorously nod their heads in agreement.

“Well,” Fuusaki chuckles, “it is our job to hold the captain back in situations like these, so we might as well go with.”

“He’s right. And it’ll be on our heads if an admiral gets called because then that means we didn’t do our job right,” Akisane says as he walks up to Haruka, “so where do we start, captain?” Haruka beams at her crew and heads in a direction she knows where a gambling den is.


	6. Day 3 Part 2

Around 3:00pm Haruka turns to her crew,

“Okay guys, I know we haven’t had any luck yet, but there’s some place I want to take you guys. I want you to experience what the outside world is truly like. It’s nothing like what you all have seen before and I think it’s important for you all to see it first hand. It’s also the reason why I always cover my eyes in public, even though we’re not in Wano anymore.” The crew’s mood turned grim and serious as they followed their captain to grove 1, to the human auction house.

By the time that they get there half the place is still empty. Haruka walks in first and stops at the top of the stairs, waiting for Akisane to come up next to her.

“Oh! There’s a presence here that I recognize,” Haruka waves to the captain sitting near the top, “well, if it isn’t Trafalgar Law. Nice to see you again.” Haruka chuckles and Law looks back to glare at her, wondering what Haruka and her crew are there for.

“Oh wow, Aki he’s totally glaring at me right now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Akisane grabs Haruka’s hand and guides her to the seats on the opposite side of the stairs from where Law is, all the way at the top so that Haruka doesn’t have to go down too many stairs, “come on, this way. We’ll sit over here. Please try not to make trouble.”

“Don’t worry Aki, this the last place I would want to make trouble for myself, that is unless somebody else starts it.” She gives Akisane a huge grin and he just sighs.

“Ah!,” Haruka speaks up suddenly, “actually there might end up being trouble anyway. I can feel Rayleigh’s presence. He’s here,” Haruka laughs, “he must have sold himself after losing so many times at gambling, that’s why we couldn’t find him.”

“Uh, is that okay? Didn’t you want to talk to him?”

“Yeah, it’ll all work itself out. Let’s just sit back and enjoy the show that’s bound to show up.” If Akisane could see her eyes, he was sure they were full of mischievousness. 

About ten minutes pass before another presence that Haruka recognized walks in. She didn’t even need to turn around to say anything because the man who was grumbling about something comes walking over and Haruka hears him say something about someone not having any manners before he bends down and whispers in her ear,

“I wish you would have told me you were into this stuff, we could have walked over together.” He whispers with a smirk.

“Oh, Kid,” Haruka turns toward Kid, putting her lips up to his ear as she cups his cheek, “I was just trying to get some role-playing ideas for later on.” Haruka whispers back, then says, “all jokes aside, I’m here to teach my crew a lesson and because I found an old friend, apparently he’s selling himself. It’s all very intriguing, really.” Kid smirks.

“Well, as long as we’re still on for tonight,” just as Kid says this, Haruka stops him as she recognizes another presence walking in through the door.

“Kid, I think we might have to take a rain check on dinner tonight,” Haruka grabs his chin and turns him towards the people who just walked in the door, “those are the Strawhats, right?”

“Yeah, a part of his crew, at least. I don’t see their idiot captain though. Such a shame, I wanted to see him in action.”

“I wouldn’t be so quick to think that. They’re not the type of crew to come to someplace like this without a reason. Something big is going to happen. Hopefully I’ll catch you later, okay?” Haruka gives him a peck on the cheek and he plants his lips on hers.

“Okay.” He says as he pulls away from her and goes to stand by his crew. Not too long after that trouble starts happening.

First a Tenryuubito comes through the doors and takes his seat, then they pull a mermaid out from the back to auction off and moments later the Tenryuubito yells that he bids 500 million for the mermaid. Everyone goes quiet, nobody dares to bid against the Tenryuubito. The tension in the room thickens. Seconds later a flying fish crashes through the front door. Luffy gets up screaming about how they could have landed better than that. He then turns his attention to the stage and sees the mermaid. He starts yelling out for her and runs toward her but another person stops him, revealing his extra arms and that he’s a fishman.

“Shit, I knew it. Guys, prepare for battle. An admiral is definitely getting called.” Haruka tells her crew.

“Your perception ryuo, do you see that bad of a future?” Akisane asks.

“Ehhh. It’s more like really entertaining.”

Just then a gun was fired and the fishman was shot. Luffy couldn’t take it anymore, so he ended up punching the Tenryuubito that shot the fishman. That’s when everybody in the room ran out of the building, everybody but all the pirates that is. This was too entertaining to watch to leave.

“Ah! By the way, you guys we’re surrounded.” Haruka says.

“Yeah, by the guards filing in. We can see that much.” Akisane replies.

“Well, yeah, those too. But I’m talking about outside. The place has been surrounded by marines since the auction started. Just thought I would let you all know that getting out of here will take a few more seconds than normal.”

“Well then, captain, what do you want us to do? Is our show over with?”

“No, not at all, if anything it’s just getting started. You guys don’t have to lift a finger, but while all of this commotion is going on I’m going to slip in the back to find my friend before he tries to give us the slip.”

The Strawhats fight the guards and a few more flying fish come crashing into the building. Haruka gets up from her seat and jumps up onto the back of the chair that was in front of her. She wavers for a second, seeing that the future is in her favor. Just then another Tenryuubito puts a gun up to the mermaid’s head and threatens to shoot her, but then a blast of Haki is released and the Tenryuubito passes out. At the same time the wall behind the stage gets a hole busted right through it and out steps Silvers Rayleigh and a giant. Haruka starts running on the top of the chairs towards Rayleigh and jumps from the last chair closest to the stage onto Rayleigh, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Rayleigh! I’m so glad I found you!”

“Oh! Haru! It’s been a while. What, ten years now?” Rayleigh hugs her back.

“Yup!” Haruka releases Rayleigh. Everyone in the room goes quiet as they take in who stands before them.

“Huh!? Haru you never told me that the friend you were looking for is the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh.” Kid says, stunned at what he just witnessed.

“Eehhhh!!??? Haru-Nee-Chan what are you doing here!?” Luffy exclaims, surprised to see Haruka here.

“Yo Luffy! It’s been a few months, huh? And sorry Kid. I didn’t realize I never told you who it was I was looking for.” Haruka says to the two of them as she bashedly rubs the back of her head.

Just then Rayleigh takes in the situation, noticing the fishman, who he apparently knew. He lets out a burst of Haki that takes down all of the guards, then he breaks the collar off of the mermaid. Just then Franky comes out onto the stage from the back.

“What the hell was that? She’s not collared or cuffed or nothin’! And I just managed to find these keys too!” Says Franky as he walks up to them.

“Very impressive, but there’s no need for that now. Can you carry this girl out of here.” Says Rayleigh to Franky.

“Yo! Franky long time no see!” Says Haruka as Franky throws the keys to the other no longer to be slaves.

“Yeah sure. Oh, hey Haru,” Franky says casually, but then does a double take, “wait! Haru? What are you doing here?”

“I’m a captain of my own crew. Just stopping at Sabaody to do some sightseeing for a bit, that’s all,” Haruka smiles widely, “I’m really glad I got some entertainment out of all of it, though.” As Haruka says this Franky puts the mermaid on his back and Rayleigh goes to pick up the fishman, letting everyone know that he can’t use his power anymore so everyone will have to fight their way out of here.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do you all a favor and clean out those marines myself, you all just stay put.” Says Kid as he starts to walk out the door. There was no way Haruka was going to let him have all the fun, so she jumped down from the stage and ran towards Kid.

“No you don’t Kid! You’re not getting all the fun! It was totally my goal to take down all the marines when I felt that we were surrounded!” Haruka runs up to Kid and jumps on his back, putting him in a choke hold. Law and Luffy seem irritated at what Kid said and head for the door, too.

“I don’t take favors or orders.” Law says.

“I’m gonna be the one to take them all out!” Says Luffy.

Haruka finally releases Kid as they get outside. The four of them line up to take on the marines, Law, Kid, Haruka, and Luffy get in position and all use their respective devil fruit powers, except for Haruka. Law uses his powers to create a room and slices up marines, exchanging their bodies with other items and other marines’ bodies. Kid attracts and repels all of the metal objects, including all the marines’ guns and swords. He then makes a giant arm out of the metal he attracts, smashing the marines with it. Luffy uses his powers to take out a whole bunch of marines at the same time, also doing what Kid does and creating a giant arm.

Haruka feels that she could easily take out these measly marines with just her umbrella and finds no need to use her devil fruit all willy nilly like the boys, it’s just a waste of energy. And there’s an admiral coming. She wants to save her energy for the potential run in with the admiral. Haruka takes her umbrella and coats it in Haki. She takes down about a fourth of the marines, all the ones closest to her, just by using her umbrella like a sword. After just a few seconds, all four of the captains took out all the marines. The four of them lined up, waiting for their crews to come out of the building.

“Oi, Strawhat-ya, looking a little small, are we?” Law says as he looks over to Luffy, seeing that he shrunk down quite a bit. Haruka looks over too, taking a quick peek under her bandana.

“Wow, he really is. Seems like you learned some interesting new moves, Luffy.”

“Really?,” Luffy says as he goes back to normal, “Ah! I’m back to normal.”

“Heh, now the marines’ strategy is all messed up, time for an all out brawl. I guess you were right, Haru. Seems like we won’t be meeting for dinner tonight. Oh and Strawhat! It was a pleasure meeting you in the flesh, next time I won’t be so merciful.” Says Kid as he looks at Haruka and Luffy.

“Ehhh, yeah, but I’m the one who’s going to obtain One Piece.” Luffy says nonchalantly. Haruka starts to laugh at this. Not because she believes that it’s impossible, no, far from it. In fact, she actually believes that Luffy will one day become the Pirate King. She’s laughing because she knows that Kid is also after One Piece and she just imagined their rivalry, finding it to be cute. Kid, on the other hand, doesn’t find it cute and punches her on the top of her head, making her crouch down and rub the top of her head. That’s when Killer comes by and knocks out a marine that was about to attack the two of them. 

“Oi! What are the two of you dawdling around for?" Killer says to Kid and Haruka.

"Hey Killer, on the path we took here, saying a thing like that would just get you laughed at. Although… I killed anyone who had the nerve to laugh at me. But, from now on, we’re going to be sailing the sea where if you don't have the nerve to say it, you’re better off dead. Let’s meet again in the New World. Let’s go guys! Haru! I’ll see you later sometime, when everything’s cooled down?” Kid looks back at Haruka.

“Yeah, see you later, Kid!” Haruka yells back to Kid as he and his crew walk off, fighting marines as they go. Haruka notices that Law also goes and does his own thing. The Strawhats open up a path for Rayleigh and Franky to get ahead of them, Haruka orders her crew to help. Apparently the Strawhats know a crew of flying fish riders and so they take them back to grove 13, even offering Haruka and her crew a ride.


	7. Day 3 Part 3

“Oh! You guys are back so soon. And it looks like you all found each other, like you said.” Shakky says as everyone files into the bar and finds a seat for themselves, the little reindeer getting to work immediately on the fishman.

Once inside the bar everyone introduces themselves, saving the best for last, Rayleigh. He adds in the fact that he was the first mate of the Pirate King and Luffy freaks.

“The Pirate King’s first-mate!?” Everyone in the room was astonished, even Haruka’s crew. She never really talked about her past much with them. They only really knew who her brother was, nothing about her being a part of the Pirate King’s crew.

“Wait! Then how do you even know Rayleigh, Haru-Nee-Chan?” Luffy asks, stuffing food in his mouth.

“Eh? Ah! That’s right! Shanks never told you, did he. We used to be a part of the Pirate King’s crew, too.” Everybody’s mouths dropped and Haruka’s crew definitely saw her in a new light. Just then Haruka’s Den Den Mushi began to ring.

“Ah, sorry you guys, continue on with your story Rayleigh, I gotta take this.” Haruka goes outside to stand in front of the bar and answers her Den Den Mushi.

“Hello?”

“Hey Haru! Haven’t heard from you in a month, how are things going?”

“Hey Shanks. Oh, you know, the usual. I’m currently at Sabaody and I met up with Rayleigh and Luffy and his crew and then Luffy punched a Tenryuubito and now an admiral was called and we’re all just hanging out at Shakky’s bar talking story about what it was like being a part of the Pirate King’s crew.” Shanks was quiet for a few but then burst out laughing.

“I really should expect nothing less than something as flashy as that from you guys. Anyways, I didn’t really call to catch up, no matter how entertaining it is. I called because I wanted to tell you that I have an agreement with Whitebeard. I don’t know if you’ve seen today’s paper, but Ace is to be executed in a week and they plan on making a spectacle out of it. Whitebeard is going to war with the marines to get him back and I’ve agreed to help out, but first we have to stop Kaido from attacking Whitebeard while they’re preparing for this war. When we’re done there we’ll head for Marineford. I called to ask you if you would like to join us, for one last fight?”

“Yes!” Haruka replies without any hesitation, “I’ll be there by the end of the night.”

“Alright, we’ll see you then. I’ll even make sure your bed on the Red Force is made up for you.” 

“Thanks, but you better have Ben do that. I know you only ever half-ass things when it comes to cleaning.” Shanks just laughs at this, knowing full well how right she is.

“Yeah, sure thing. See you in a few.”

“See ya.” They hang up and Haruka is just about to open the door when Rayleigh opens it himself.

“Oh Haruka! I was just going to get started on coating their ship.” He jabs a thumb back at the Strawhats.

“Uh before you go,” Haruka pushes him back inside, “I have to tell you something, you too Luffy.” Luffy perks up, wondering what Haruka is going to say. She has to take a few seconds to think about it, though. She wants to tell Luffy about the impending war and Ace’s execution, but then thinks better of it and opts to tell him something just as bad but not life-risking for Luffy.

“It’s just that,” Haruka turns her head toward her crew, feeling their heads hanging, knowing what their captain is about to say, “I’m gonna die in two months of an incurable disease.”

Everyone goes quiet for a while until Luffy speaks up, “is it the same disease the Pirate King had?” Haruka smiles a little.

“No, it’s something entirely different, but all the same since it’s incurable and I only have a limited time left. I just got a call from Shanks and he said he needed some help with a little problem, so instead of waiting around to die from a disease I’m gonna go out there and do the best that I can. So, I’m actually just about to head out and head for where Shanks is at.” Luffy sits there in contemplation for a few seconds before saying something that surprises Haruka.

“Right, well it’s your own journey, Haru-Nee-Chan. So, you should live it the way you want. I’m glad I got to see you again, but when you see Shanks don’t go telling him everything that happened here. I want to be the one to tell him everything the next time I see him, when I return his hat.” Haruka chuckles at this.

“Alright, I’ll be sure not to tell him any details from the moment I met you on the island. Well, it was nice meeting you all,” Haruka waves at Luffy’s crew and turns to her own, “you guys should come back to the ship with me, Kid is probably going to set sail as soon as he gets back and somebody really should watch the ship.” Her crew gets up from their seats and says their goodbyes. They all get back to the ship without any hindrances because Haruka used the full power of her perception Haki by taking off her bandana so that she could literally see the future to avoid any scuffles with the marines or bounty hunters. Once on the ship Haruka has Teruhisa take it down, so that they can avoid being seen by any marines.

“Okay, you guys, I’m gonna go now. I told Shanks I would be there by the end of the night. You guys should stay under the water for a while, until the marines leave. And stay here at Sabaody and take some time to sightsee. If I’m not back here in two weeks, then head straight for Wano, like we planned.”

“Yes, Captain!” The crew replied. Sute couldn’t handle it anymore and started crying, so she went and hugged Haruka as hard as she could. That set off a chain reaction until her entire crew came in for a group hug. After about ten minutes of that they all slowly released their captain.

“Well, I’m off.” Haruka says with a wave and heads down, deeper into the sub where the torpedo launchers are. She gets into one of their mini subs, dubbed the ‘torpedo’ because of how small and fast it is. It only holds one person, is shaped like a torpedo and can go the speed of one, too. She has Teruhisa launch the mini-sub and she heads to where Shanks is, in the New World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that concludes Haruka’s adventure in Sabaody. Look forward to how she deals with her disease after she parts with Shanks in my next part of the series.


End file.
